


Meditations on the art of Not-Speaking

by ladywinter



Series: Legends of the Fox-wife [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Figging, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were more challenges in the KakaNaru LJ comm and I decided to stick them in the same universe as the previous set. The prompts were: rain, family, surprise, wet, mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditations on the art of Not-Speaking

**AN:** NaruKakaNaru. Naruto's various ages, but the relationship first happens when he's around 16.5.

 **Warnings:** reaaaally NC-17 for a couple of them, hops around time-wise, a lot of story between the cracks, 'surprise' is kinda kinky.

* * *

 **(mask)**

"You know, I don't know who he thinks he's kidding." Asuma muttered, looking back down at the shoji board.

"Oh?" Shikimaru glanced up and around. From the noise he'd guess that Naruto was back from his several-year-long trip. And there, off in the distance, so he was, bookended by one of the Sanin and Sharingan no Kakashi, who had his nose in a new book.

Hmm. Mostly, had his nose in a new book. When the blond wasn't looking, the Copy Nin kept sneaking glances over at the teen. It could have meant only one of ten possible things, most of which were discarded due to the circumstances and the fact that Shikamaru was pretty sure that the man's team was one of the few things that the notoriously distant Hatake gave a shit about. The last option indicated a level of interest that, well, in any normal person would be either more obvious or at least present itself as more warm and concerned. But, then, shinobi were not known for normality. And Kakashi was an elite shinobi.

"Really?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his jounin sensei.

Asuma just nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Tch, how troublesome."

"Don't even," Asuma shook his cigarrette at him, "You didn't have to be there to drag him out of the bar two and a half years ago."

"But I'm going to have be there when Naruto freaks out."

"It's not gonna be that bad, is it?"

"He hasn't even figured out that he'd had a crush on the Uchiha."

"...Damn."

" _Troublesome_."

* * *

 **(family)**

Naruto hummed, checking on everything on the stove, not even bothering to turn around when he heard the window close 'cause he'd recognized Kakashi's footstep. There was an in-drawn breath behind him and he smiled as he scooped the rice into the bowls, only flicking a quick grin backwards.

Kakashi took the bait, running his gloved hand down the skin of his naked back and then played at the strings of his apron, tied above the curve of his ass, in a bow.

"Should I ask why you're in nothing but this?"

"Maaaybe," he laughed shortly, then grimaced a little, "Figures you'd forget our anniversary."

Something bopped gently against his forehead, and Naruto blinked.

"I don't forget important things," Kakashi chided, swinging a necklace so that it's pendant kept twacking him. Naruto almost went cross-eyed trying to look at it and the silver-haired man just chuckled and dropped it around his neck. He relaxed at the feel of it (and, he quietly admitted to himself, at the proof that Kakashi didn't forget).

It was nice having something there again, after having broken the Shodaime's crystal, though for the life of him Naruto couldn't figure out what the pendant was. It looked like some sort of metal.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mmm, when I had my father's sword reforged they had to remove a bit, to make the join stronger."

"Oh," he fingered at the necklace, throat uncomfortable. "I just... made dinner."

The other guy wrapped him up all tight and rested his chin on Naruto's head, "Did you know that my mother died early?"

"No, but what does that have to do with—"

"My father was very busy, with the wars."

"And what does that—"

A gloved hand rose to press over his mouth. "Thank you Naruto, for making dinner." The next words came so quietly he'd barely heard them, "The only other person to do that for me was my sensei... your father."

A kiss was pressed into his hair, and it was just the littlest bit wobbly.

" _Tadaima_." Kakashi said suddenly, as if just remembering, moving away from Naruto and towards the table.

" _Okaerinasai_." Naruto choked out, coughed, turned to bring the plates of the rest of the dishes. "I. I hope it's okay, I just tried to follow the recipes from the book."

"It'll be fine," Kakashi's eye curled up in a grin, and he tugged down his mask and took off his gloves, and passed Naruto a pair of chopsticks.

* * *

AN: the english translations didn't work, because I think there's too much cultural meaning in the greetings...

 _Tadaima_ = I'm home.

 _Okaerinasai_ = Welcome home. (Traditional response to 'tadaima.')

* * *

 **(surprise)**

Kakashi almost dropped the plates as they stumbled into the kitchen, Naruto attacking his neck with his mouth while walking backwards with their dirty utensils and glasses, and it was a damn good thing they were both shinobi or something would've been broken and then someone would've sliced their feet open and that would've completely spoiled the mood.

It was honestly hard to concentrate on the food throughout the meal, and it wasn't as if it was bad (the food was surprisingly competent and edible), but the blond was sitting across from him in _nothing but an apron_. And both Kakashi's eye and hands wandered and it was a near thing that he didn't just throw Naruto onto their table and fuck him silly across the surface.

Another day, maybe.

Having set the dishes down, Kakashi spun the blond against the counter and leaned him against it.

Naruto just leered, braced his hands to either side, and widened his stance, "Skip the oil."

"So eager," he murmured, but slid his hand under the apron's skirt, drawing a playful wiggle up the inner thigh and giving a friendly grope at the blond's balls before tracing back with two fingers and firmly in.

"Ohh," Naruto groaned, and leaned into it, " _More_."

"Already?"

"Yes."

He obligingly slid a third finger in, to the sound of the teen's pleasured whine, an eyebrow mentally raised. Even with the blond's healing factored in, going that fast should have been more than a little uncomfortable. It cemented a suspicion that he'd been having for the past year that they've been sleeping together, "Like a bit of pain?"

"I'm not a _girl_." Naruto protested, face red.

"I'm not saying you are, and that's not what I was asking," he replied easily, "It's alright you know, shinobi tend to be... wired a little differently." He glanced at the counter behind the younger nin and smirked; ignored Naruto's sound of protest when he pulled his fingers out and hauled the blond's hips in. Ah! He stifled a moan into Naruto's hair as their erections met; it'd almost *hurt* that there was something separating them so he yanked his pants open with Naruto's help and then pushed the apron aside to grind against skin.

 _Amazing_ , Kakashi thought, eye almost closing at even such 'simple' sensations, still kind of surprised that he was allowed to do this after so long just making-do with fantasies. A tanned hand curled around both their cocks, delicious, while Kakashi occupied his hands with a little project on the countertop behind.

"Eeeh? What are you doing?" Naruto was turning his head to look but Kakashi just ducked in to catch his mouth and attention.

It made the blond snort and pry his face away with both hands, then whine petulantly, "Stop trying to distract me!"

"Mou, it's a surprise," he leered, finishing up the last bit of shaping by feel and, not bothering to wipe off the juices first, brought his hands to the younger man's ass. Kakashi then pet the curve of it gently, to Naruto's pleased hum, and then slipped his slightly damp fingers down the crack to spread the cheeks apart.

Naruto hissed, "What the— That kinda... burns."

He just hummed in response and considered Naruto's face and the feel of Naruto's body in his arms. There was a grimace twisting the blond's expression, but he's pushing into his fingers, instead of away.

"You like surprises, right?" Kakashi asked playfully.

"That depends on the sur—aaargghhh!" It was a groan and a scream and a wail and the teen practically _climbed_ up the Copy Nin when he pressed the shaved and shaped ginger buttplug up into him. "The fuck is _that_?"

"Ginger," he responded, bracing himself as Naruto squirmed against him wildly, olive arms a death grip around his neck, and Kakashi wrapped his hands against the blond's back and felt the muscles jumping jumping jumping. A sheen of sweat had already broken out across that tanned skin and he practically glowed under the kitchen's lights.

"Fucking _hell_ , it _burns_ ," Naruto practically sobbed out, "Why the _fuck_ did you _do_ that?"

And Kakashi tried not to grin too widely, "I notice you're still hard. And you've been humping me for the past little while."

Whatever the blond was about to say got choked back as his body everywhere tensed up from sheepishness. Then Naruto let out a deep heartfelt sobbing moan, pressed into Kakashi's neck.

"If you clench around it, it's only gonna burn more," Kakashi murmured helpfully.

"Shut the hell up." Naruto's whole body was trembling and he sounded like he couldn't catch his breath.

"You could pull it out," he suggested, and blue eyes darted up to meet his gaze, "Or ask me to pull it out."

And the blond's mouth opened.

And then closed.

"Thought so." And Kakashi sank to his knees and took him in his mouth and peered upwards lazily until the younger man took the hint and fucked into his throat with a strangled cry. It made him squint into a smile and bring his hands up to play, one palm teasing at the skin of Naruto's balls and the fingers of the other hand working their way up to partner with the ginger, squeezing at the rootspice to release still more of the burning juice, cramming yet a third, then a fourth finger in, and sounds cracked out of Naruto, utterly breathless; he _pulsed_ around Kakashi's fingers, hard, and then rammed down Kakashi's throat as he came.

He swallowed and pulled away, mouth and hands and ginger, smiling, a bit dazed from lack of air but very pleased with himself. Naruto collapsed downward, straight into Kakashi's lap, panting like he'd just had a very long fight.

Lobbing the ginger into the sink, Kakashi let himself fold his arms around the small of the blond's back and hump gently and idly into the dip of muscle at the younger man's obliques.

Eventually Naruto found his voice again. "You didn't get to come," he said, quietly, reaching down.

Kakashi caught at the hand and kissed the knuckles, dragging the other nin up and skimming off the apron, "You didn't plan on our anniversary night to be over so quick, I hope?" He hefted that glorious tanned body up by the hips and spilled him across the kitchen table.

"Kakashi?" What should have been blue eyes stared, wide, at him; they were mostly black, though, with desire.

"Don't you think it's a shame," he said conversationally, hoisting those legs forcibly up and apart, "that we'd both been kept too busy the past year to properly break in this table?"

Naruto just snorted and brought both arms overhead to grip the other edge, "If we actually break this table, you're buying the new one." He arched into Kakashi's cock as it sank in, and god but he was blistering _hot_ inside, though maybe that was still some of the ginger juice. It was deliciously painful on his dick.

 _Shinobi tend to be wired a bit differently,_ Kakashi thought, with self-deprecating amusement, and stifled the giggle into Naruto's skin.

* * *

AN: The ginger buttplug is known as 'figging'. I totally blame naruto big bang for this. XD Also, Kakashi in this universe is more perverted in actions, and less in words. Saying things blatantly outloud, esp in public, makes him blush. ::grins:: see Desire from the previous Meditations.

* * *

 **(rain)**

Char still lined the streets of Konoha. Buildings still gaped with holes. And they were still pulling dead from the rubble.

It felt wrong to pause in that task. They gathered, for him, and despite it being the culmination of Naruto's dreams, it felt _wrong._

"They need to hear something from you," Kakashi said, looking out at the crowd almost idly.

"I don't know what to say," Naruto replied helplessly, shoving a hand through his hair and messing up Sakura's careful work but, fuck it, there wasn't any difference after she'd finished with it anyways. "You know me, I'm bad with words!"

Kakashi just closed his eye in that smile of his in that way that always made Naruto feel stupid.

"What!"

The Copy Nin leaned in all close, and Naruto thought that he might be kissed and, honestly, he would sorta like the reassurance, maybe, but the guy just dodged his lips and nosed up by his ear, "You're better than you know. Let them see you; let them see their new Hokage."

And with the lightest brush of masked lips against his adam's apple, Kakashi was gone.

Naruto took a breath and stepped out into the rain, feeling awkward in the new robes, feeling awful at the new names on the memorial, feeling queasy that Tsunade's name was written there, too. He's sure he must look like a drowned rat, but he met the eyes of those of the crowd and they look at him with hope. He swallowed. Straightened his shoulders.

Then flicked out a Kage Bushin and shucked and flung his robes at it.

"Hey guys!" He turned and waved at the crowd, "Thanks for coming and thanks for believing in me. I promise to make Konoha proud and to keep it strong, and we're still the best village out there. But for now, there's shit to do," and he hopped off the stage. "District three and six could use trackers," he rattled off, waving them forward as he roof-hopped at a brisk pace, "They haven't been fully cleared of people, do we have some free Inuzuka or Hyuuga to get on that? Awesome, have at it; the one with the farthest range takes lead." Shinobi peeled off. "District four needs muscle," Naruto continued, "who's available for work in the—"

(Kakashi smiled as he watched people flow into place around the blond. The 'speech' was nothing like it ought to be, but everything it needed to be. _How like Naruto._ )

* * *

 **(wet)**

"Naruto!" Sakura smacked him upside the head and he only barely kept himself from tipping over on his heels. "This is COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE, I don't BELIEVE YOU."

"HEY, it's Halloween! Everyone supposed to dress up!" God, but the corset was uncomfortable, and the lace kinda itched at his nipples, but the expressions on people's faces were awesome.

"But your the HOKAGE, and _there's diplomats present_."

"It's a party! And I don't see them complaining; are you complaining Gaara—"

"No." The redhead cut in almost before the sentence was completely finished. He, like the other visiting kages, couldn't seem to tear their eyes from him and were looking to only barely be holding back their nosebleeds. _Heh, the world is full of perverts,_ and Naruto totally knew how to wrap them around his fingers. They wouldn't be able to concentrate during the negotiations tomorrow, he just knew it.

"See!" He grinned even as he wiggled away from an inadvertently reaching hand, it would suck if his tails were tugged.

"Okay FINE, they like it. But did you honestly think it was a good idea dressing up as the Kyuubi?"

He looped the tails over an arm and examined them. "But I thought I did a good job on them!"

"You did a very good job, Naruto," Kakashi drifted in, finally unfrozen after pausing for a good long while by the door, and reached a hand out slowly to play at the bits of fur Naruto'd fashioned into ears. The taller nin's arm radiated heat towards Naruto's bare shoulders even from that distance and he could only shiver at the warmth.

Sakura facepalmed, "That's Not the Point. Argh, I give up, I don't know why I bother." And stormed towards the punch bowl. Excellent, 'cause Naruto had made sure to spike it. He turned back towards the silver-haired nin, who was just staring at him with an almost reverent look.

"It's almost like Tactics, chapter 6, page 238," he whispered, touching Naruto's lace choker lightly.

Naruto danced away with a grin, and spun around slowly, so his partner could get the full effect of the black short lace skirt, fluffy, that smoothed up into the black corset. It was touched here and there with white accents, like the lacing up his back and the bunched lace trim around the top that gave his chest the slightest impression of curves, and that not really hid his nipples. It would've been completely indecent had he been female so he didn't use the Sexy no Jutsu, and the end result only made him *mostly* indecent.

A low whine came from Kakashi's throat and it made Naruto twitch, pleased, which made the tails swish just a little. And Kakashi's eye grew wide, "It's not attached to the inside of the skirt?" A long-fingered hand rested tentatively at the base of his back.

"Nope," he popped the end of the word playfully and rose a little bit more on his tiptoes, difficult 'cause he was already wearing heels, so that Kakashi's hand slipped lower, "Let's just say that it's gonna be _fun_ removing the tails later, when we're alone."

A single dark gray eye winched shut, and that tall frame vibrated a little with the effort of holding back his nosebleed. Kakashi choked out, in a whisper, "You attached the tails to a buttplug?"

"Tch! Of course not," Naruto snorted, and the silver-haired guy calmed down a little in reaction, "that would've been too hard. I got a cat o' nine tails and wrapped fur around the ends."

And then the Copy Nin grew completely still, and whispered, slowly, "A-a whip. You stuck a _whip_ up—"

"My ass," Naruto cheerfully supplied.

"Nrk!"

He stared, after dodging. _Didn't think that Kakashi could nosebleed hard enough to shoot right through his mask. Go figure._

* * *

 _end...?_

* * *

AN: ::gigglefit:: I would love art for 'wet', if it moves you?


End file.
